(Everything I Do) I Do It for You
Waking Up the Neighbours | B-side = "She's Only Happy When She's Dancing" | Released = June 18, 1991 | Format = | Recorded = March 1991 | Genre = . Billboard.}} | Length = |4:06 }} | Label = A&M | Writer = | Producer = Robert "Mutt" Lange | Last single = "Only the Strong Survive" (1987) | This single = "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" (1991) | Next single = "Can't Stop This Thing We Started" (1991) | Misc = }} }} "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" is a song by Canadian singer-songwriter Bryan Adams. Written by Adams, Michael Kamen and Robert John "Mutt" Lange, featured on two albums simultaneously on its release, the soundtrack album from the 1991 film Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves and on Adams' sixth album Waking Up the Neighbours (1991). The song was an enormous chart success internationally, particularly in the United Kingdom, where it spent sixteen consecutive weeks at number one on the UK Singles Chart (the longest in British chart history). It went on to sell more than 15 million copies worldwide, making it Adams' most successful song and one of the best-selling singles of all time. Subsequently, the song has been covered by hundreds of singers and artists around the world. Background The musicians on the original recording are Adams on lead vocals and guitar, Bill Payne (piano), Mickey Curry (drums), Larry Klein (bass), Keith Scott (guitar) and Mutt Lange (keyboards and background vocals). The song was written in London, England at the studio Adams was working at in 1990, and he and Lange wrote it in 45 minutes, recording it the following March and releasing it three months later. The song is performed in the key of D major. Music videos The official music video for the song was directed by Julien Temple. A video was also commissioned for a live version of the song, directed by Andy Morahan. Charts and certifications "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" has the longest unbroken run at number one the UK Singles Chart, where it spent 16 consecutive weeks in 1991. It also spent seven weeks at number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the United States and nine weeks atop the Canadian Singles Chart in Adams's native Canada. Billboard ranked it as the No. 1 song for 1991.Billboard Year-End Hot 100 singles of 1991 Adams, Kamen and Lange won a Grammy Award for Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or Television, and was nominated for the Grammy Award for Record of the Year at the Grammy Awards of 1992. It was also nominated for an Academy Award for Best Song but lost to "Beauty and the Beast". Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Sales and certifications }} }} }} }} |- Fatima Mansions version The Irish band Fatima Mansions released a heavily altered cover of the song as part of an NME tribute album in aid of the charity, the Spastics Society. The single was a double A-side with the Manic Street Preachers' version of "Suicide Is Painless". The single entered the UK top ten in 1992, and reached number 12 in the Republic of Ireland. Search by Artist: Fatima Mansions However, The Manic Street Preachers song received most of the UK radio airplay.Nick Dale, "Fatima Mansions" in Peter Buckley (ed.) The Rough Guide To Rock.London; Rough Guides, 2003 (p. 364). Brandy version | Recorded = 1998 | Genre = | Length = 4:06 | Label = Atlantic | Writer = | Producer = David Foster | Last single = "U Don't Know Me" (1998) | This single = "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" (1999) | Next single = "Never Say Never" (2000) }} American singer Brandy rerecorded "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" for the standard version of her second studio album Never Say Never (1998). Producer David Foster reworked the arrangement of the original song, with Dean Parks playing the acoustic guitar. In 1999, her cover version was released as the album's final single on a double A-side with "U Don't Know Me" on the Oceanic music market, where it reached the top 30 of New Zealand's RIANZ singles chart. Track listings *'Australian CD single' # "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" – 4:10 # "U Don't Know Me" – 4:29 # "Have You Ever?" (Soul Skank Remix) – 5:40 Credits and personnel Credits are taken from Never Say Never liner notes. * Composer – Bryan Adams, Michael Kamen, R.J. Lange * Production – David Foster * Acoustic guitar – Dean Parks * Electric guitar – Michael Thompson * Programming – Felipe Elgueta * Mixing – Tom Bender * Recording – Al Schmitt Charts References External links *[ Allmusic.com article on Waking Up The Neighbours] Category:1991 singles Category:1991 songs Category:1999 singles Category:A&M Records singles Category:Bryan Adams songs Category:Brandy Norwood songs Category:Grammy Award for Best Song Written for Visual Media Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Number-one singles in Belgium Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Finland Category:Number-one singles in France Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Songs written by Robert John "Mutt" Lange Category:Song recordings produced by Robert John "Mutt" Lange Category:Songs written by Michael Kamen Category:Songs written by Bryan Adams Category:Robin Hood music Category:Rock ballads Category:Canadian soft rock songs Category:Music videos directed by Andy Morahan Category:Music videos directed by Julien Temple Category:1990s ballads